


Dreams

by FairyNiamh



Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: Drabble, Food, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 17:19:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11406996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: Zell could not believe his luck.





	Dreams

Zell could not believe his luck. Maybe he was dead and this was his heaven.

After all, what were the odds of Galbadia Garden having a hot dog eating contest during their visit? 

Not that he wasn't going to take full advantage if said contest. He would win, umm, in the name of Balamb Garden. He would beat these snobs and bring honor to his family and to his school.

He stretched and jogged in place, warming up before the big event.

These elitist snobs were toast.

Ten minutes and 60 dogs later, he was declared the winner. His prize? A year's worth of hot dogs.

~Fin~


End file.
